


Above All Else

by WitchAboutIt



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Bathing/Washing, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Gender-neutral Reader, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Multi, POV Second Person, Tenderness, contains minor group chat spoilers, lets go peeps its soft loving asmo hours now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24105013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WitchAboutIt/pseuds/WitchAboutIt
Summary: Asmo had complained to Lucifer that his bath wasn't drawing hot water, having sympathy, you offered up the use of your private bathroom for whenever he needed it.And boy, did he jump at the chance to get even a little bit closer to you
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 231





	Above All Else

You're not too sure how you ended up in this particular situation, but you also can't really complain.

You suppose it started just a few days ago when your DDD blew up with messages from a rather distraught Asmo complaining (whining, really) to Lucifer about how his bathtub suddenly wasn't drawing hot water. 

"We do have a communal bathroom." Lucifer had replied, clearly too busy to mind much of any of his brothers’ antics. 

Asmo was, rightfully, aghast at the mere suggestion. Frankly, you don't blame him, you've seen that bathroom yourself and it might as well be the ninth layer of hell here in the Devildom. Having sympathy, you offered up the use of your private bathroom for whenever he needed it.

And boy, did he jump at the chance to get even a little bit closer to you. He immediately messaged you privately to ask whether or not you were home and if you wouldn't mind "showing him how it works." It's a damn bathtub, pretty sure it's about the same as all the other ones in the house. Though his ability to charm technically doesn't work on you, it's still hard to say no when he lays on the sweet talk and pretty little pleases.

He had also claimed he wanted some quality time with you and honestly you couldn't bring yourself to let him down. He had a point, out of all the brothers, Asmo was definitely the one you've spent the least amount of time with, though not by choice. It's just that the other brothers are awfully skilled at monopolizing your time. Between constantly having Mammon hang around your room, running daily tasks to keep Lucifer happy and frequent naps with the twins, it's hard to find a singular moment where you're actually completely alone and relaxed.

And well, being looped into having a hot bath with the Avatar of Lust is certainly one way to find yourself mostly alone and _relaxed._

You were thankfully for whatever bath products he had added to the water while you were stripping down and changing into a delicate robe to cover up, it had turned the water a pretty pastel pink, just opaque enough to cover your decency once you've slid in.

You couldn't help but let your eyes slip shut with a breathy sigh as you sunk down to your shoulders in the hot fragrant water.

"Oh? Enjoying yourself without me are you?" Asmo teases lightly before crossing the room towards you. You smile coyly and keep your eyes shut as you lower yourself deeper into the water. A moment later you hear the soft sound of his own silk robe falling to the floor, followed by the gentle rippling sound the water makes as he joins you in the tub, sitting opposite of you. He's careful to nudge your legs to either side so he may slip between them, his hands never lingering for long against the soft skin of your calves.

You wait until he's settled before opening your eyes and offering a warm smile, barely visible above the water's surface. Truthfully, you aren't prepared for the sight in front of you. Asmo has always been a pretty face to say the least but right now, in this moment, he is breathtaking.

Though usually in pristine form, he lets himself be less so in your presence. His hair is tousled, face flushed, and his eyes have an interesting glint to them when the light catches as he tilts his head to his shoulder.

He looks happy, you realized. More than you think you've ever seen him. You must've furrowed your brow at the thought because his expression changes as he leans forward.

"Are you alright, darling? Is the water too hot? I made sure it was okay for a human but maybe not…" still a bit stunned, you don't answer right away and his concern grows as he reaches for the cold tap to adjust the temperature.

"No, it's fine! Really, it's nice. I think i just zoned out a bit, sorry.." You stop him with your hand over his and a slight laugh. He responds with his own chuckle and a cheeky grin as he turns his hand to lift yours to his lips for a kiss. His lips are soft and warm as he places a delicate kiss to the back of your hand, his thumb strokes over the pulse point on your wrist before he releases you.

You're awfully glad the bath is pretty warm, considering the blush that just marked your face at that brief touch. However, judging by the small self satisfied smile he has as he sits back, you haven't fooled him at all. He knows damn well how to make you melt into him, he just needs to work at it. 

He's tried blatant flirting and propositions, only to be rebuffed, but now you've given him the right reaction to formulate a new plan of attack. _“Shit..”_ you think, as you see that telltale glint return to his eyes.

He starts slow, knowing he can't rush this. He lets his fingers slide gently along the outside of your leg, skin gliding like silk against yours. His eyes slip closed as he settles down, almost absentmindedly touching you. His fingers' feather light touch drifts up and down the span of your calf, knee to ankle and back up. It's soothing in a way you didn't think he could be.

He cracks open one eye to gauge your reaction when he pauses at your ankle, encircling it in a light hold before lifting it up out of the water. He lets his other hand run along the back of your calf, applying a delicious amount of pressure to your sore muscles. He plants a slight kiss to the top of your foot at the same time his wandering hand reaches the back of your thigh. He kneads into the soft flesh ever so slightly before pulling back to below your knee, just a small taste of the things he could do.

And god you almost let him win right then and there, a hand coming up to your face, ready to clamp down any traitorous noise that threatens to escape your throat.

But, you really hate admitting defeat. Especially in _intimate_ matters. So, with your own smug grin carefully hidden behind your hand, you shift just enough so your free leg brushes up against his. It makes him pause, briefly, for just a moment, giving you the opportunity to strike. 

You guide him back against the far side of the tub with a firm push of your foot to his hip, perfectly aware of how dangerously close it is to his groin.You slide to sit up a bit in the tub, no longer hovering above the surface like a gator laying in wait for prey. No, now it's your turn to strike.

You pull yourself from his grasp and he lets your ankle go willingly. You carefully pull your legs under you so you can sit up on your knees, letting the bath water roll off your now exposed chest. You watch his eyes dart down for a second appreciatively, almost hopeful for more skin to gaze upon, but you make sure to keep your hips below the milky waters. You shimmy closer, well into his personal space as he parts his legs for you to come near chest to chest. You let your hands skim along the edge of the sleek porcelain tub to come to a rest on either side, entrapping him with you.

He watches, thoroughly amused by your sudden confidence, and allows himself to be easy prey. He wears an alluring smile that hints at his fondness for you. You wouldn’t go as far as to say it’s a look of love, not yet, but you know you’ve wormed your way just a bit into his heart as he has with yours, even if he may never fully admit it.

“Yes, darling?” He asks, beseeching you. It works. You lean in, lips a hair's breadth from his, you bat your eyes slowly, letting the tension flow before tapping a single finger to your lips to indicate what you’re after. 

He obliges with vigor, closing the distance near instantaneously. His fingers find their way to your jawline to draw you in closer as yours slip up his arms to wrap loosely about his shoulders. The kiss is warm, sweet and not nearly enough to sate the hungering flame he’s fanned within you. It’s not long before you nip gently at his bottom lip, urging him to deepen the kiss. He eagerly responds with a nip of his own before opening up to taste the sweet of your mouth. 

As his tongue slides expertly against your own in a sinful embrace, you let your hands roam across his shoulder, kneading into the muscle before shifting up to the nape of his neck, fingers threading through his silky hair, up to the crown of his head. It’s there you curl one of your hands into a fist, tugging on his soft locks, tilting his head back as you break the kiss to pepper bites and kisses along his jaw. You swear you can feel his toes curl at the affection being marked upon his skin. You work your way down, lips trailing gently across his skin until you find the spot on his neck where his heartbeat seems to jump out at you. You lay kiss there and purr in reverence when you feel his heart skip beneath your touch.

All the while, his hands have kept themselves busy, sliding along your ribs to rest and grasps wantonly at your hips. His fingers dig in with every move you make, nails threatening to break skin if he’s not careful.

He pulls you up closer to him so that you’re practically laying on him as he retakes your lips in a fevered kiss. You’re both keenly aware of the heat growing between you but you also know the appeal of a slow burn. You pull apart again, not by much, hovering in each other's presence, faces flushed and lips reddened.

You can’t help but exhale a small laugh as you try to catch your breath. He searches for your gaze as he lets out his own small exhilarated laugh. Your confidence shrinks a little now that the moment's spell has broken, tucking your head down against his shoulder to hide your face. 

“Sorry..” the meek apology falls from your lips instinctually as you try to pull away. He doesn’t let you get very far, pulling you back towards him easily as his hands never once left your hips. Sensing your awkwardness, he turns you so you can rest your back against his chest.

“No, never be sorry for that. You can do that whenever you want from now on, love.” He whispers, gently nosing his face against your hair. His hands run smoothly along your sides in a soothing gesture, you feel yourself relax into his arms, rendered perfectly pliant in seconds.

He reaches over to the small gilded side table and peruses the collection of bath goods before plucking up an expensive looking crystal decanter. As he pops the cork, a pleasant floral scent drifts over to you. Though usually not a fan of florals, this one is light and sweet enough to not immediately give you a headache and for that you’re thankful. You make a mentally note to ask him later what the ingredients are, try as you might you can’t quite place the scent with any earthly flora you know.

He sets the bottle down gently before pushing on your shoulders to signal for you to dip down into the water. He places a hand gingerly at the base of your skull and guides you down till you’re laying, head in his lap.

His face reads as loud as affection can, warmth tingeing his cheeks same as yours, smile’s lazy and easy to come by. He carefully cups water over the crown of your head, dampening the locks that remain above the water’s surface. Once satisfied, he retrieves the bottle from where he left it and applies a generous amount to your hair.

His deft hands spread the product evenly throughout your mane, massaging over your scalp and forming a lather. Every now and then you feel the delicious scrap of his manicured claws against your skin and you practically purr in response.

This isn’t necessarily how you thought this... _encounter_ , would go. But you certainly aren’t upset at this turn of events. It seems Asmo understands how much you enjoy the dynamic of give and take, the shifting control, the trust that forms with it. You suppose being the Avatar of Lust lends to that, knowing what exactly makes your partner tick, what they want more than anything and how you can give that to them. In that regard, you and him may not be so different after all.

Your mind wanders more along that chain of thought as he rinses the soap from your hair with delicate strokes. You wonder how you can give back to him after this, what does Asmodeus want above all else? It’s not sex, you know that, that isn’t all that he is and it’d be a crime to reduce him to simply that.

It hits you rather suddenly as you find yourself pulled up back to his chest, his hands coming to turn your face towards him for a soft kiss. _Love. It’s love._ And you’ll be damn sure to give him as much of it as he can take.

**Author's Note:**

> AHHHHHHHHHHHH. K so. I haven't been active in a fandom in like years much less been compelled to write something for one but goddammit its our boys birthday soon and hes been done dirty by the devs so here.  
> Constructive criticism and really any comments are more than welcomed! Like i said, its been a while so im a lil rusty, any comment is a good one
> 
> You can also hit me up on twitter  @WitchAboutIt  for yknow memes and shit


End file.
